grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicol 'Nicolas' Amalfi
'Nicolas' Amalfi is a crew member of the 'White Legend', a dimensionally displaced ship that was sucked in from Dimension O-000. His real name is Nicol Amalfi, and he is a pilot for the ship, piloting a Gundam-class machine called the Neo Blitz. Also known by the alias 'Black Phantom' because of his apparent rise from the grave in the Battle of Halloween. Appearance Nicol, as a native of Dimension O-000, has an unusual hair and eye color combination, his hair being green and his eyes being brown. His skin is slightly tan, and he has a lean, but strong, figure. Like all members of his unit, Nicol wears a military uniform and his pilot suit. The pilot suit is a white suit that is form-fitting, but with armor and some kind of breathing tank on the back. The helmet has only a dark-grey glass faceplate that conceals the face of the wearer, and on the chest plate of each form was a symbol iss a golden Z with a golden four-pointed star behind it, and a golden v-chevron in front of the Z while metallic wings were extending out from behind the pointed star. On the right side of the chest plate are the letters UEN, and the left shoulder has Nicol's national flag on it while the right shoulder has his rank on it. The left leg hold a pouch that has explosives inside it while the right leg has a pouch that has within it tools for sabotage. The gloves are grey and the shoulder guards are as well. The boots are a grey color as well with black heels, and these heels allow Nicol to stick to any surface that can be stepped on due to the bottoms of the boots being modeled after a gecko's foot. Biography Born in Dimension O-000, Nicol Amalfi was but one of a generation of soldiers who fought in two wars over genetics, both of which could have ended all humanity. Thankfully, that never happened and he became one of the top soldiers in the Earth Sphere, which became the Sol Zaigon Republic in the years after. He and his unit he was a part of went to three other dimensions before the GrimmFall universe, but it was in GrimmFall that Nicol and his fellow pilots realized a new threat existed. Tales of Many Nicol and his unit first learned of the GrimmFall universe when Sammael and Van Kleiss began dimensional transportation experiments. Upon investigation by heading their themselves via their dimensional transit technology, Nicol and the rest of his unit observed the Absolution, the ship of TOM and SARA, also dimensionally displaced. Things only went downhill with more wormholes opening in their home dimension, until the inhabitants finally decided to turn off their dimensional jamming technology and let one open without being disrupted. The ship the Steelhaven was sucked in as planned, with Nicol and his unit being behind them on the 'White Legend', the unit's flagship. On arrival, the ship found itself stranded with the dimensional drive disabled for a few days, and the ship headed to Earth to take up position to gather more information. However, while secrecy was the name of the game, in reality, things would force Nicol and his fellow pilots to reveal just what they were capable of. Battle of Seattle In the city of Seattle, where Nicol and his unit had set up their Base of Operations, they encountered their first Grimm, a young Goliath that gave the local Huntsmen and law enforcement a great deal of difficulty. Forced to deploy, Nicol and his fellow pilots took on the Goliath, but again, not without difficulty. Even with the six-to-one odds in their favor, the six pilots had trouble with the Goliath before they finally managed to slay it. However, Nicol would engage again in just a few short weeks in the Battle of Halloween. On October 15th, the 'White Legend' surfaced to allow the unit some shore leave, and Nicol went to get some parts with one of his fellow pilots. They met Martha Hughes, wife of Professor Maxwell Hughes, and learned of the Orb of Nefertiti from both of them that day. Upon return to the ship, Nicol told his superior officer of it and what this could possibly mean because of the missing and dead people that occurred around the couple. It was two weeks later on October 31st when word of more dead people appeared. In response, Nicol was sent out in his machine and found the Grimm responsible, the Master Geist. The following battle resulted in 20 people dead by the Master Geist, and the loss of the Orb of Nefertiti via Nicol's machine's foot, but the Master Geist was slain. It was this battle that earned him the moniker 'Black Phantom' because of his machine appearing to be destroyed, only to rise from what appeared to be the grave and kill the Grimm as revenge. Personality Nicol is a calm, steady influence to his fellow pilots, and tends to be quiet when not on the battlefield. When deployed into combat, he is calm and tactical, keeping a level head and using his machine's stealth capabilities to his advantage; sneak attacks are his specialty. He can defuse fights between his fellow pilots if they occur, and rarely gets angered. Nicol also rarely gets surprised due to his experiences in other dimensions, but this new universe has surprised him quite a few times so far. Powers and Abilities Nicol is quite skilled as a pilot for his unit, but he also has a wide repertoire of other skills, including but not limited to, sniping, sabotage, infiltration, hacking, explosions, and many kinds of warfare including urban, underwater, jungle, desert, arctic, and mountain based warfare. His real skill though comes in explosives and stealth-based missions, as this is his machine's specialty. As a native of Dimension O-000, Nicol is what is called a Coordinator, or a genetically enhanced human, and this means his reflexes are faster, his strength is greater, and his mind can take in more information than that of a normal, non-enhanced human. He also has what is termed the Superior Evolutionary Element Decisive Factor, or SEED Factor, which increases his reaction time and precision in combat when it comes to shooting. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Nicol is from the Gundam SEED: Divisions universe, also called Dimension O-000. Category:Humans Category:Characters